<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby On Board by Emmeline2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542513">Baby On Board</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019'>Emmeline2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Present day Carol and Therese.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol and Therese were enjoying a lazy Saturday morning in bed.
Carol was running her fingernails up and down the back of Therese who lay in her arms.<br/>
Therese was lazily circling one of Csrol's nipples with her finger.<br/>
Carol hummed contentedly and shifted her left leg so she could bend it st the knee allowing Therese's full weight to press between her legs.<br/>
Therese looked up at Carol, questioning if she wanted to make love again.<br/>
"No, just lay back down, darling. :<br/>
Therese softly kissed Carol before she laid back down on Carol's breasts.<br/>
Her hand cupped Carol'd left breast, her thumb softly kneading the firm tissue.<br/>
Carol sighed openly.<br/>
"Darling".<br/>
Therese circled Carol's nipple once more with her finger.<br/>
"Darling, do you ever want to have a child? I know we never really discussed it."<br/>
Therese flicked Carol's nipple with her nails.<br/>
" Hmmmm, not really. I mean, we have Rindy, every other weekend and summer vacation."<br/>
Adjusting herself so she was squarely between Carol's legs, her head on her hands, looking up at Carol. "Feeling broody  babe?"<br/>
"I was thinking more of you, darling but, yes, I do feel broody of late. I loved being pregnant. That was the only thing I enjoyed about being fucked by Harge was knowing I would have a child out of it."
Therese searched Carol's face. "Babe? Ya wanna have another child?"
Reaching down she caressed Carol's abdomen with her right hand. "I bet you're even more beautiful pregnant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol saw Therese with a thermometer in her mouth.<br/>"Therese, are you ill?"<br/>Therese waved her hand no.<br/>Finally, when she thought three minutes were up she took it out of her mouth. "I'm trying to see if I'm ovulating."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby was at the house while Therese was out on a shoot.<br/>Carol leaned back on the couch.<br/>"Abs, I think I want more children."<br/>Abby laughed. "Is Therese trying to get you pregnant?"<br/>"Yeah, Abby, I'm going to have a spit baby", Carol scoffed. "No, but not for lack of trying. No, we talked about having a child and I always wanted at least 3 children. I loved being pregnant. The more I think about it the more I want to be."<br/>"And ruin that girlish figure of yours?"<br/>Carol looked long and hard at Abby. "With all the women you bedded, none were ever pregnant?"<br/>Abby shook her head no, picked up her gin and tonic and drank. "Nope. Personally I find pregnant women repulsive when it comes to bedding them. Don't you think Therese would think the same?"<br/>Carol stretched out, her legs across Abby's lap.<br/>"Nope. My girl adores me, Abs. She even adores my stretch marks. God, she makes me feel loved."<br/>Just then Therese came through the door.<br/>"Hi, Abby" as she walked over and gave Carol a kiss on the lips.<br/>Carol caressed Therese's face, purring at her. "My girls home."<br/>"Move your legs, babe", as Therese sat between Carol and Abby. <br/>Leaning back on Carol, with Carol caressing her forehead, Therese asked what they were chatting about.<br/>Carol sipped her gin and tonic before kissing Therese on the lips murmured,"My impending pregnancy, darling."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening Therese brought up Carol's comment about her impending pregnancy.<br/>
Therese casually, while munching on some popcorn, asked if Carol was absolutely sure.<br/>
"I mean, I'm 25 babe and you're 38, almost. Is it something you feel up to?"<br/>
Carol swatted Therese on her arm, teasingly. "Are you implying I'm too old to carry a child? Many women.my age, and older, have healthy pregnsncies. In fsct"  Carol paused. "I could manage two by my 40th birthday if we start soon. I always wanted at least 3, if not 4, children."<br/>
Carol lay sprawled out on the couch and rubbed her abdomen unconsciously.<br/>
Looking at Therese, Carol said lustily. "Too bad you can't make me pregnsnt, darling. I would just adore carrying your baby." Then wistfully added. "Babies with eyes the color of emeralds."<br/>
Carol thought for a long moment.<br/>
"Dsrling, we could have me carry your child. Your egg, fertilzed, implanted in me. Kind of like a surrogate. Hmmm but that would mean having to harvest your eggs.....
Therese looked stunned. "Harvest? Uh uh. Nix on that. No ones harvesting a thing from me, babe."
Carol ran her fingers through her hair. "We could go to a sperm bank, darling. "
Therese whined "that was too clinical".
"Shouldn't making a baby be fun, babe"? As she sat next to Carol's reclining form on the couch.
Carol took Therese's hand in hers, rsised it to her lips and kissed it.
Carol laughed, thinking how much joy sex with Therese brought her. "Darling, we do have a very active sex life. So much so I'd be pregnant all the time but, sadly, you can't."
Caressing Therese's cheek and drawing her face to her so she could kiss her Carol whispered, "I would adore a bunch of mini you's with your emerald eyes." 
Carol kissed Therese and pulled her on top of her.
Her hunger for Therese increased with each kiss.
"Darling", she whispered, pleadingly, "get pregnant, give us a child with your green eyes, please baby, please".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol kept encouraging Therese, between kisses, to have a baby.<br/>
"Please, darling, hsve a baby for us. Baby please, please.. You'll be so gorgeous breast feeding our child. Please, darling, for me."<br/>
Therese had never heard Carol beg before. Even Carol's kisses pleaded with her to have a baby..<br/>
Carol ran her hand inside Therese's jeans. "A baby, darling. Right here. I'll sing to the baby every night letting her know how much her mothers want her. "<br/>
Carol flipped Therese over, so she was on the bottom. "God, I'd love to be able to impregnate you."<br/>
Therese laughed. "You may get your wish, babe",<br/>
Carol moved up off Therese., looking quizzically at her. "Darling, how?"<br/>
Therese pulled Carol back on top of her, laughingly saying. "Later, right now finish what you started."<br/>
"Yes, darling."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol was humming while she stirred the soup.<br/>
Therese sat at the kitvhen table staring at her laptop.<br/>
"Babe, c'mere. I want to show you something. "<br/>
Carol came to stand behind Therese, using the opportunity to gently pull Therese's head back so she could kiss her.<br/>
"What, darling." Looking over Therese's head Carol chuckled. "Strapons? 
Therese pointed at the screen. "Not just a strapon, babe. A POP! Look!"
Carol watched the video along with Therese.
"See? This is how you can make me pregnant. We just need some sperm."
Carol laughed out loud and ruffled Therese's hair.
"Aw, darling", as she ran her hands down the inside of Therese's shirt and squeezed her breasts. "My tongue and fingers aren't enough? Maybe I need to find myself a new wife, hmmm?"
Therese leaned back into Carol.
"Babe, if you want to get me pregnant this is how.
In fact," as Therese reached up drawing Carol's lips to hers, "I all ready ordered one in hot pink."
Carol wiggled her ass. "Oh, baby! My baby wants me to make her preggo. Who's the baby daddy?"
Therese paused mid kiss. "Think Harge might donate?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol teasingly smacked Therese on her back.<br/>"Harge? Really, darling. I'd rather you were barren.<br/>Got anyone acceptable in mind? Hmm?"<br/>Therese thought while Carol stood in back of her resting her hands on her shoulders.<br/>"Well.....early on Dannie showed an interest in me and he's a great friend even though he knows I'm in love with you. Maybe?"<br/>Carol hummed while she considered. "He's got a great personality, sweetheart plus he's good looking in a male sort of way and he has light eyes. Would he, ya think and not want to be involved as the father? We only want his sperm."<br/>Carol mussed Therese's hair. "But then we have to figure out when you're most fertile, buy an ovulation kit, take your temperature and then there's that, you know. THING! I've never used a strapon. And geez, it looks huge. I don't want to hurt you, sweetie."<br/>Therese wiggled her eyebrows. "Well, we could practice first." <br/>Carol laughed nervously, then looked worried.<br/>Kneeling down she placed her head on Therese's lap. Anxiously she asked,"Darling, will I lose you if we use this? I mean, will you then want to be with a man who has a real penis?"<br/>Therese lifted Carol's head up to look into her eyes. "No babe, because it's you who will be doing this, the woman I love. Like the video explained it's a more intimate way for two women to conceive a child."<br/>Kissing Carol on the lips Therese softly said, "I want you to be the one to get me pregnant. I want it to be when we make love. Not some doctor, on an exam table, using a whatever. You, babe, you. God, Carol, you make me want to be pregnant so badly. I can hardly wait and you can teach me how to be a good mom since you all ready are."<br/>Carol had tears in her eyes. " I'm so glad we found each other, darling." Carol sighed. "I pray she has your eyes".<br/>Therese giggled. What if it's a boy?"<br/>"Boy, girl, doesn't matter. He, or she, will have the best mothers in the world and an older sister to love them. Rindy always asks why she has no sisters or brothers."<br/>Therese put her arms around Carol's neck, who was still kneeling in front of her.<br/>"I love you, so much. More than words can say".<br/>"Me too, darling, me too".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But why did you order a bright pink POP?" Carol asked.<br/>Therese giggled mischeviously. "Cause I thought pink would look great on you".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!" ,Therese shouted from the front doorway.<br/>Carol came running in ftom the kitchen.<br/>"What's here?"<br/>Therese slammed the door shut with her foot and thrust the box at Csrol.<br/>"Your pink penis, silly!" as she ripped the box open.<br/>Carol stood behind Therese, her arm around her shoulders. <br/>"Look, babe."As she held it up.<br/>"OMG, Therese, that thing is fucking huge".<br/>Therese giggled. "That's exactly what you'll be doing with it, babe. Fucking me to get me pregnant" as she wrapped her arms around Carol's neck and started kissing her.<br/>"Babe " she whispered," let's practice. Please.<br/>Therese took Carol's hands, placing them on her ass and wiggled it. "I wanna practice, babe, please?"<br/>Carol groaned. "Darling.." Therese distracted her with passionate kisses.<br/>"All right, all right, Therese, but we have to clean it first."<br/>Therese wriggled in Carol's arms. "We won't need any Astroglide, babe. I'm soaked just imagining you fucking me with that."<br/>"Darling, let me go so I can read the instructions, okay?"<br/>Therese reluctantly let go. "Okay", she pouted. "I'll wait upstairs in bed for you."<br/>Carol reached in the box, pulling out the paperwork and glanced up at Therese running up the stairs. Only then did she note Therese's crotch was soaked through.<br/>Sanitizing it was easy but, as Carol picked IT up, OMG.<br/>Carol brought the box upstairs.<br/>Therese lay on her side, uncovered, naked, waiting for Carol<br/>"Darling, I don't know about this. I mean...."<br/>Therese moved to the edge of the bed.<br/>She motioned for Carol to come to her. "You're never shy, Carol. Why now? "<br/>Carol shook her head as she sat next to Therese.<br/>"I don't know, sweetheart, I just am."<br/>Therese laid back, opened her arms. " Forget about it, babe. Let's just make love for now."<br/>Carol leaned over, resting her arms on either side of Therese. " But you want...m" Carol stsrted to say. Therese put her finger on Carol's lips to silence her.<br/>"I want you, Carol. Just you. No worries if you don't want to do this ever. We'll find another way, okay?"<br/>Carol caressed Therese's cheek. "Give me time, sweetheart. But right now...."<br/>Carol didn't get to finish her sentence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol didn't undress. She told Therese she just wanted to be close to her and would she mind?<br/>"Carol, of course not. Here", and Therese moved over allowing Carol to lay next to her with Therese holding her close.<br/>Carol started talking. "You know I love you, sweetheart, it's just, well, I'm scared."<br/>"Of what? What babe?"<br/>"Change. Having a baby will change things for us. Then there's that thing. What if you want that more than me? And I'll look stupid doing that."<br/>Carol picked at the sheet.<br/>Carol sighed.<br/>Therese held Carol tightly. "No worries, babe. Look. Get undressed and we'll nap, okay? Later we'll go out, paint the town, go to that lesbian bar we like and dance. We'll call Abby. Invite her and Maggie to meet us there, okay? Hmm?"<br/>Carol gave Therese a quick kiss. "Thank you, darling. I could use a nap."<br/>Carol stood up, removed her clothing while Therese eyed her.<br/>"What? What are you looking at?"<br/>Therese smiled a Cheshire cat grin. "You. My love, you. Now come to bed."<br/>Carol slipped into bed beside Therese, laying on her back. Therese slid into Carol's arms, running her fingers lightly over Carol's abdomen.<br/>"Stop that", said Carol. "I know what you're doing".<br/>Therese feigned ignorance. "What am I doing?"<br/>"Feeling my stretch marks, silly".<br/>Therese lifted her head to look at Carol. "I can't wait to have my own. Yours are beautiful, Carol. And think. It will be a testament to our love. Now. Sleep. I want to dance with you tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby and Maggie were all ready waiting for them at O bar when Carol and Therese arrived.<br/>
Therese went to the bar to order their drinks while Carol sat.<br/>
There was quite a crowd at the bar so Therese stood there waiting her turn.<br/>
Suddenly a woman walked up to Therese, put her arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear. That's when Carol noticed and saw Therese shaking her head no and pointing towards their table.<br/>
Carol excused herself, quickly making her way to Therese.<br/>
"Darling, did you get our drinks yet?"<br/>
Therese turned and so did the other woman who let go of Therese. "Not yet, babe. I was just telling, Ashley is it? I'm your girl."<br/>
Carol eyed Ashley menacingly.<br/>
Ashley moved back. "No problem, ladies. Have a nice night."<br/>
When Ashley was gone Carol chuckled. Putting her arms around Therese she whispered, "I can't leave you alone for a minute before some dyke moves in on you. Let's dance, okay?"<br/>
Grabbing Therese by the hand she waved to Abby and Maggie, taking Therese to the dance floor to slow dance.
Carol held Therese close. "I love dancing with you, darling. We should do this more often."
Therese kissed Carol's cheek in reply.
"Darling".
"Yes, babe?"
"Let's practice when we get home."
"Yes, babe".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol and Therese walked hand in hand from the car to their front door. 
Carol hung her head, sheepishly. 
Therese lifted Carol's head so she could look her in the eyes.
"I love you, Carol and only you. I knew it from the first. Even now you can say no and we'll find another way."
Pressing the entry code Therese walked in taking Carol with her.
"Okay, babe?"
Carol nodded yes.
They walked hand in hand up the stairs.
The box still lay where Carol had placed it earlier.
Therese lay on the bed, fully clothed, drawing Carol with her. She wanted Carol to be comfortable so she took her time.
"Darling?" Carol questioned.
"Shhhh", Therese softly said. "Just lay here with me. We don't have to do a thing". Therese giggled.
Carol asked what was so funny.
"We are, babe. We know every inch of each others body yet here we are acting like it's the first time." Carol laughed nervously. "I know."
"Carol?"
"Yes, darling."
"I want it to be you, us, when we make love that I get pregnant. I want to be able to tell our child he, or she, was conceived in an act of love. I want that for us, babe".
She took Carol's hand and kissed it. 
"Think we can? You know. Feel ready yet, babe?"
Carol raised up, looked lovingly at Therese, proceeded to passionately kiss her. "Get undressed, darling" as Carol took off her shirt.
Carol stood up and stripped while Therese did so lsying down in bed.
"Don't you dare laugh, darling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol took IT out of the box along with the harness.<br/>
Therese laid on her side, watching.<br/>
"Need a hand?" Therese asked.<br/>
"No, no, I have this".
Carol took out the nylon harness and proceeded to step into it.
Turning to Therese she stopped, said, "I can't do this with you staring at me." Removing the harness she put everything back in the box, picked up her robe and taking the box with her said, "I'll do this in the bathroom."
Turming and walking away she muttered, "God, I feel so self conscious". Then told Therese,"Dim the lights, darling and get under the covers."
Threrese could hear Carol cursing from the bathroom so she yelled out,"Need a hand?"
"DON'T YOU DARE COME IN!" yelled Carol through the closed door.
Therese leaned back, hands over her head and waited.
Twenty minutes later Carol came out, wearing her bathrobe and walked over to the bed.
"Darling, I...."
Therese patted the spot beside her. 
Carol sat trying hard not to look at Therese.
Therese sat up, taking Carol's face in her hands and gave her a lazy, open mouthed kiss. Therese's kisses became more insistent while her hands untied Carol's robe and pushed it off her. Pulling Carol to her Therese let her hands roam over Carol's body till they came to rest on the pink POP.
Between their kisses Therese maneuvered Carol so Carol was on her back. Therese hovered over Carol.
 Without saying a word Therese reached for the lube and coated it. 
"Babe..." she whispered, " I'll do it for us ...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese stopped in mid hover over Carol and IT and started laughing<br/>
Carol did not look amused.<br/>
"Darling", Carol asked in a firm tone, " I don't find this amusing. Evidently you do."<br/>
Therese fell over to lay beside Carol, still laughing.<br/>
"Cause this is so unromantic. Maybe we should just let it happen when it happens. You know when we feel like it. When we're in the mood<br/>
We never just "do it", babe."<br/>
Therese kissed Carol's cheek and snuggled against her. "I love you for even trying." And she hugged Carol tightly.<br/>
Carol reached down, lifting her hips and removed "IT" and sighed. "Anyway...I was never into toys, darling." As she tossed IT  over the side of the bed.<br/>
"Therese leaned on her elbow, looking at Carol intently. "Babe., think of it as a means to an end.
Cause that's what it is. The end is you getting me pregnant. We both want that, right?"<br/>
Carol reached her hand to cover Therese's free one. Her other hand brushed her hair back from her forehead and rested there. Minutes went by in total silence.<br/>
Therese broke the silence. "A penny for yoiur thoughts".<br/>
Carol seemed to look far away. "Thinking," she said.<br/>
" About what?" Therese asked, laying on her side next to Carol.<br/>
"How it was when I was pregnant with Rindy."<br/>
"And?"<br/>
Carol turned to face Therese and bring her closer to her." I want that for you, darling. My petite Czech love pregnant with our child." Carol kissed Therese lightly. "I'm exhausted, darling. Let's leave this for another day. Right now I want ypur arms around me as I sleep."<br/>
Therese held Carol close and hummed a lullaby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I revised this chapter.<br/>Call it poetic license 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol was on her second gin and tonic. "These are great, Abby. You missed your calling", as she lazily sucked on her swizzle stick.<br/>
Abby leaned back in her pub chair, kicked off her heels and looking Carol squarely in the eye said, " Spill it, Carol. I know somethings bothering you. Now I've plied you with enough alcohol to begin to loosen your tongue so do tell dear old Abs what's up".<br/>
Carol took a long sip of her drink.<br/>
"We want to have a baby".<br/>
Abby sat bolt upright.<br/>
"You're joking. Who's the baby daddy and are you the baby momma?"  Abby laughed uproariously at her joke.<br/>
"It's not a joke, Abby. I always more children. Therese and I talked about it and we're both excited to have enlarge our family."<br/>
"So, ya gonna have a spit baby?" Abby smirked.<br/>
Carol nearly fell off the sofa laighing.  "Not for lack of trying".<br/>
"As I recall you have quite a talented tongue, Carol", and Abby wiggled her eyebroes at Carol.<br/>
"Abby, be nice, You know I love you dearly but only as a friemd. You and I were over long ago." Carol cautioned.<br/>
"I'm always nice. So, what's the problem?"<br/>
Carol furrowed her brow. " Therese bought this thing, this POP thing where you, uou know about these things, you impregnate your girl friend. It's..."<br/>
Abby split her side laughing. " Carol, you...with a toy penis? OMG! You won't even use a vibrat<br/>
Suddenly a light bulb went off in Abby's mind.<br/>
"Wait a second. Carol Aird nee Ross wearing a strap on? TAKE PICTURES! This I gotta see. OMG!"<br/>
Carol stood up. "Stop it, Abby. This is serious. Mentally I want to get Therese pregnant. I would love to but..." Carol sputtered " but then I see that THING! That day glo pink thing, thst penis and I freeze. I feel embarasded wearing it." Carol took a long gulp of her drink and sat back doen.br /&gt;
Abby sat next to Carol. "Carol, listen. You have to...hmmm how do I say this. Ever hear of a butch packing?"<br/>
Carol looked insulted. "I am NOT butch."<br/>
"I know, I know. I'm just saying do like they do to get used to it. Wear it around the house in your underwear under your jeans. Don't tell Therese. Get used to it. Let her discover it on her own. That way it's part of play time."<br/>
"Wear it? Like, like just like....omg I couldn't. I just couldn"t" Carol shrunk into the sofa.
""Carol, stop being an old fuddy duddy. Get with the program. You do want to get your girl pregnant, right?
Carol looked side ways at Abby. Hesitantly she said yes.
"Okay then, practice wearing it. Hell it's worth a try. If you want to be the one to get her pregnant that is. I mean, Jesus Christ, get the stick put of your ass and impregnate the girl."
Carol sniffed. "I do not have a stick up my ass."
Abby continued. " Or, you could lend her out for a night to some guy..."<br/>
Carol hit Abby in the arm.<br/>
"Ouch!"<br/>
"Like hell I will. It's this or whatever else there is but like hell my girl is fucking some dude so we can have a child."<br/>
Carol swallowed the rest of her drink and held out her glass to Abby for a refill.<br/>
"More gin, less tonic. I need some liquid courage if I'm going to do this."<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol stood sideways to the mirror in their bedroom trying every which way to see how to position IT. Originally she used the harness but realized that was no help in making IT lay flat. It made it too apparent like she had an erection.<br/>
She shook her head as she undressed and dressed yet again, trying to figure out how to wear IT without making it too apparentm<br/>
"Oh, this damn thing", she muttered.<br/>
Tossing the harness to the floor she continued to swear under her breath.<br/>
" Goddamn fucking thing. Up? Down? Grrrr:.<br/>
Finally decided down was best and wearing an over blouse even better. br /&gt;
"Christ" she muttered and walked downstairs to prepare a late supper for the two of them.<br/>
Therese was out on a shoot, a boudior shoot of a friend of Abby's who wanted some intimate pics for her lover's birthday. Carol knew those kind of assignments always made Therese particularly randy. Maybe, she thought, Abby's idea and Therese ready to pounce on her the minute she arrived home were what they both needed to get past this. That and some Dutch courage as Carol sipped on a vodka martini.<br/>
By the time Therese arrived home Carol was starting on her third martini.<br/>
Therese banged the door behind her  calling out, " Babe?"<br/>
"In the kitchen darling."<br/>
Therese entered the kitchen finding Carol grilling Salmon croquettes.<br/>
Therese rushed up behind her, putting her arms around Carol and cupping her breasts, kissing her on the cheek. " hmmm you smell delicious, babe."
"You're just hungry, darling."
Leaning over to pick at a croquette Therese munched, saying,"Famished but more importantly hungry for you." And she squeezed Carol's breasts making Carol lean back in her arms. "Darling," Carol sighed.
Therese nipped at Carol's neck. "I know. Eat first then I get to eat you. Grrrrrr" Running her hands under Carol's blouse Therese murmured,"I love when you don't wear a bra. God how I love your breasts", as she rolled Carol's nipples in her fingers.
Suddenly Therese stepped back. "I'll set the table, babe." And busied herself doing so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol picked at her croquette. "So how was the shoot?"<br/>
Therese munched away, looked dreamily for a moment. :Stella is one fucking gorgeous woman. She wanted a playboy type picture for her wife. For 50 years old she has one hell of a body.:<br/>
Carol sat back in her chair. "Oh, really? Sounds like you have the hots for her."<br/>
Therese laughed. "Nah, she's gorgeous but she's not THE Carol Ross that everyone wants but only I have." Therese paused. "Jealous, babe?"<br/>
"Yes, I am. A bit."<br/>
Therese got up, walked over to Carol and sat on her lap. :" Baby, you drive me crazy with lust and you damn well know it."<br/>
Therese ran her fingers along Carol's neck and shoulders. "I can't wait to get you into bed, babe" as she started to lightly kiss Carol's lips. Carol drew her closer as Therese squirmed in her lap whispering to Carol, " you drive me fucking crazy .."<br/>
Suddenly Therese sat up, eyes wide open, looking at Carol in surprise. "What the fuck?"<br/>
Carol turned beet red.<br/>
Therese reached down and palmed her hand down Carol's abdomen. "Is that what I think it is?"<br/>
"Carol?"<br/>
"Ummm yeah."<br/>
Therese melted in Carol's arms. "Oh, baby, ypu are so damn sexy. Omg I just creamed my pants."<br/>
Grabbing Carol by the hand, "No, wait. Is IT strapped on? Let me feel", and without another word she unzipped Carol's jeans and put her hand inside. "Omg  Carol, you are so damn sexy with this thing."<br/>
Keeping her hand inside Carol's jeans she pleaded with Carol to make love to her with it.<br/>
"Please baby, please. I want this soooo much."<br/>
Carol paused." You really do, don't you?"<br/>
"Yes, cause it's you, baby. Please," she groaned.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In silence they entered the bedroom.<br/>
Therese led Carol to the bed.<br/>
Carol hesitated, starting to speak when Therese stopped her by putting her fingers on her lips, saying "shhhh" .<br/>
Therese unzipped Carol's jeans, pulling them down and off her. She removed her own clothing, piece by piece, while Carol watched.<br/>
Therese, once naked, removed Carol's blouse leaving Carol in her underwear with IT tucked inside<br/>
Therese sat on the bed and ran her hand over the outside of the underwear that held IT. She put her arms around Carol's waist, placing a kiss just above the top of Carol's underwear. Carol ran her fingers through Therese's hair.<br/>
"Darling......"<br/>
"Shhhhh", Therese said.<br/>
Therese removed Carol's underwear with one hand while making sure IT didn't fall to the carpet. She placed IT beside her on the bed. Reaching into the box she motioned for Carol to step into the harness.<br/>
Carol trembled as she did so.<br/>
"Relax. I want this. Please", she whispered nuzzling Carol.  /&gt;
Therese placed the pink penis in the harness and secured it.<br/>
Laying back on the bed she drew Carol to her. With slow movements Therese caressed a trembling Carol, whispering to her, between hungry kisses, how much she wanted her, desired her, needed her. 
Passion over rode Carol's fear. She returned Therese's passion with her own aching lust for Therese.
Carol found herself wanting to cross that threshold of desire to possession of her lover. Her body moved of it's own as did the body of Therese beneath her who opened at the anticipation of their new union.
Therese arched up, off the bed as Carol slowly entered her. Her hands above her head, gripping the sheets Therese let out a long, erotic sigh.
Carol held Therese's hips and started to slowly move in and out, making sure to watch her love's reaction. All she saw was bliss on her darling's face.
Therese started to say "yes, yes, yes" in rising intempo till one final yes out loud and she slumped back on the bed.
Carol removed the harness and IT, placing them by the side of the bed and returned to enfold Therese in her arms murmuring "my darling, my sweet angel" over and over till Therese opened her eyes, smiling at Carol.
Carol kissed Therese longingly. Her tongue seeking her lovers. Therese responded in kind.
During the next few  hours Carol made love to Therese in a slow, worshipful fashion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning.</p><p>Therese woke before Carol.<br/>Out of curiosity she reached over a sleeping Carol to retrieve the pink toy and took it into bed, just looking at it.<br/>Carol slowly woke at Therese moving in bed.<br/>"Morning, sleephead:  Therese said beaming at Carol still holding the toy.<br/>Carol rolled over on her bavk, stifling a yawn<br/>"Morning, sweethesrt".<br/>Therese suddenly hugged Carol giving her a juicy kiss on the lips saying,"I love you soooo much, baby".<br/>"And what brought this on, may I ask?" Carol said.<br/>"You. Just you. You're wonderful."<br/>Carol pushed the hair back behind Therese's ear.<br/>"I do hope it's not because of some neon pink toy, darling".<br/>Therese beamed at Carol. "Nah" and tossed the toy aside as she laid her head beneath Carol's breast's and ran her fingers over Carol's stretch marks. "I love you, Carol. Just you. Always you."<br/>Looking up at Carol she spoke with purpose. "And soon you will give me a baby. Maybe more than one?" as she sat up and leaned on an arm. "Maybe I can get you pregnant, too?" <br/>Carol's physical reaction wad very apparent to Therese. "Omg, that excites you even more than me. ..Carol?"<br/>Carol recovered her emotions. "Let's sleep on it, darling. Right now I'm sore but I bet you're more sore than I am"<br/>Therese slumped into Carol's arms. :yeah, but a good kind of sore, babe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese sat on thr floor, cross legged, back against the sofa, intently studying a portfolio she had on the coffee table before her.<br/>
"Babe, I really need you to stop what you're doing and come help pick out a suitable donor."<br/>
" Darling, I just want to finish putting the dishes in the dish washer and then I'll be there."<br/>
Therese sighed. " Okay, but don't take too long. There's a lot to go through here."<br/>
Carol finished loading the dish washer, closed the washer door and pressed start.<br/>
Walking to the living room Carol asked Therese to move forward a bit so she could sit on the sofa in back of her. Placing a leg on either side of Therese she placed her hands on Therese's shoulders, kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm all yours, darling."<br/>
Therese grinned, leant her head back to look up at Carol and said, " Damn right you're all mine" and laughed.<br/>
"Oh, you", Carol replied laughing in return. "Now, what's so important."<br/>
" We have to choose the sperm you're going to impregnate me with." Then chuckling, Therese snickered, "We have to practice using POP tonight. It's been a week since we first tried."<br/>
Carol arched an eyebrow at that.<br/>
"Now let's choose, babe. I like this sperm. Blonde, blue eyed, tall." Pointing to the one she was speaking of.<br/>
"I want our baby girl to look like you, Carol."<br/>
Carol chuckled. "And what if we have a boy, darling?"<br/>
Therese turned around and rested an arm on Carol's knee.<br/>
Looking very serious at Carol she said, "You are going to make me, your spouse, pregnant with a girl, got that?"<br/>
Carol looked puzzled at Therese, ran her fingers along her darling's cheekbone. "Darling, there's no way I can guarantee I'll make you pregnant with a baby girl.<br/>
Besides, I'd like a baby who looks like you. Petite, emerald eyes. She'd be gorgeous like her mom."<br/>
Therese quickly caught that Carol said baby girl. "See? You want a girl also."<br/>
"Well, darling, Narinda always asks for a baby sister."<br/>
Therese turned back to the book, turning the pages, pointing out the attributes of the various sperm donors.<br/>
Carol gave her opinions about each.<br/>
Finally they had two potential donors they had settled on. Each donor possessing artistic talent,  one tall, blonde, blue eyed. The other shorter, brunette and green eyes.<br/>
" How do we choose, darling?" asked Carol.<br/>
" Well, said Therese," We could purchase both, have lots of sex on my fertile days and be surprised. That is as long as we have a girl, babe."<br/>
"Tall order from my wife, darling. Expensive, too but we can wing it. Thing is I can't guarantee we'll have a girl."<br/>
Therese put the portfolio down, stood up, took Carol by the hand and as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom said, "I've been doing some research on how to increase the chances of influencing the outcome of the baby's sex. It has to do with the acidity of the vagina, babe." Therese continued talking while she and Carol undressed. Carol listened intently.<br/>
"I really want a baby girl, babe. I want you to give me that badly."<br/>
Therese stood flush against Carol, her naked body pressed against hers. "I love you, Carol. I'm excited about you impregnating me, being pregnant and us having a baby. Question is," and Therese looked concerned as she asked Carol this. " Will you still want to make love when I'm very pregnant?"<br/>
Carol smiled, kissed Therese slowly, replying, "The better question is will I be able to satisfy your sexual demands when you're pregnancy makes you insatiably horny? I recall how I was when I was pregnant with Rindy. Harge wasn't very sympathetic so I had to use my vibrator." Carol lifted Therese's head with her hand so she could look at her. "I promise, darling, you will be even more beautiful and desirable to me when you are pregnant."<br/>
Therese removed herself from Carol's arms and opened the night table to retrieve the harness and POP. Therese put the harness on Carol.<br/>
Laying back on the bed Therese opened her arms, beckoning Carol to come to her.<br/>
Very slowly they explored each others body as if it were their first time.<br/>
When Therese was ready she whispered "please" and Carol gently entered her.<br/>
Carol and Therese made love for hours, exhausting themselves just before the dawn.<br/>
Therese lay in Carol's arms, awake, whilst Carol slumbered. She could feel Carol's chest rise with each breath and the beat of her heart. In the dawn's light she whispered "I love you" to Carol.<br/>
Carol, who slept lightly, whispered back,"I love you too, sweetheart".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese lay, with her head in Carol's lap, whilst Carol ran her fingers through Therese's hair.<br/>" If we have a girl..."<br/>Therese sat bolt up right. "No IF'S! You are getting me pregnant with a girl" and then she lay back down.<br/>Carol resumed running her fingers through Therese's hair. "Okay, darling. When we have our baby girl do you have a name picked out?"<br/>Therese turned on her back, still laying with her head in Carol's lap.<br/>"Yep, sure do."<br/>"Well?" Carol said after Therese said nothing more.<br/>"Kari. We are naming our baby girl Kari."<br/>Carol looked puzzled. "Why that name, sweetheart".<br/>Therese reached up, tracing Carol's lips with her fingers. "Cause Kari means pure and she will be born out of our pure love."<br/>Carol brushed her hand over Therese's hair and with her other hand brought Therese's hand to her mouth and kissed it.<br/>"Sweetheart, I'll do my best to give us that girl you want and try to do it on the very first night."<br/>Therese giggled. "I'm gonna have a huge belly soon."<br/>Carol ran her hand inside Therese's jeans caressing her flat abdomen. "Pregnant women are very sexy, darling." <br/>"Carol?"<br/>"Yes, sweetheart?"<br/>"Take me to bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese couldn't get comfortable on the sofa. Eight months pregnant in the hot August heat and all she could think of was why didn't they plan this pregnancy better?<br/>
She told Carol she felt like a beached whale. Her feet were swollen, her breasts hurt, sweat seemed to drip down her everywhere though Carol had the AC on full blast. But 100 degrees in the noon day sun was too much for a pregnant Therese.<br/>
Carol took Therese's irritability in stride though her own pregnancy was relatively easy after that month of morning sickness.
Therese was 6 inches shorter than Carol and, though she had put on 20 lbs, before her pregnancy Therese weighed a mere 110 so being shorter in stature she carried the baby differently than Carol did. The added weight wasn't a help either.
Where Therese had gained weight after that first month of morning sickness Carol had lost 10 lbs which made her all ready slender body almost skeletal. Therese had worn Carol to a frazzle up until the last week with her requests for odd food pairings in the dead of night sending Carol out to the 24 hour mart to get her latest request.Pickles and ice cream were now today's fav's but not just ANY pickles or ANY ice cream. Vlasic gherkins and Ben and Jerry's chunky monkey.
Therese would sit up in bed, dip her pickle in the pint of ice cream and practically orgasm at the taste while pickle juice ran down her chin.
Then there were the endless requests for sex from Therese. Carol recalled being horny during her pregnancy but Therese seemed excesively so wanting sex morning, noon and night. A few times Therese even came to the furniture store on her lunch hour, grabbed Carol, took her to Carol's office and had her do her on the desk.
But the last week or so Therese was so uncomfortable she didn't ask, or even desire sex, anymore.
"I feel like a beached whale", Therese whined.
Carol did her best to make Therese comfortable even though nothing she did seemed to help but only made Therese more irritable.
Carol thought back to the night she impregnated Therese. Thanksgiving. They planned a long weekend of sex since Therese was ovulating. They had practiced tracking her cycle for a few months and purchased an ovulation kit.
24 hours before the ovulation kit indicated the next two days were prime egg releasing days.
They had procured the sperm from the chosen donor the day prior and it sat, waiting in the fridge.
Carol had become quite talented using POP and even found herself enjoying it. After all she did have a dominant nature when it came to sex and having her darling beg for her to come to bed and fuck her somehow made Carol walk taller. She felt more assured of herself which puzzled her.
But that Thanksgiving night, when she took Therese to bed, to actually impregnate her, for some unknown reason, Carol crowed about it to Abby. 
Therese had responded so diffferently, so passionately, so submissive under her and when Carol pressed the button to send the sperm into Therese, Therese moaned more deeply than she had ever heard her do before.
They locked eyes at that moment.
"Don't. Don't move", Therese whispered as Carol was about to withdraw. 
Carol watched as Therese trembled knowing this was the moment.
"Darling", Carol whispered.
Therese reached for Carol to kiss her.
"I love you, Carol"
Now her poor darling whined at the heat, her beach ball belly, how her feet hurt, you name it.
Carol would ask Abby was she this bad when she was pregnant with Rindy?
"Omg, Carol, you were worse", opined Abby.
Carol loved feeling the baby kick. 
Kari was quite active especially at night and after sex? Kari kicked up a storm! Carol would chuckle at that, kiss and caress Therese's belly saying, :Do we have a little lesbian in here? Hmmm?"
Therese would laugh, draw Carol up to admonish her that Kari may be as heterosexual as Rindy and that's okay with her.
Carol walked over to Therese asking if she wanted her feet massaged and would she like a cold compress?
Therese whined a bit, then said yes to both.
Carol hurried with the cold pack placing it on Therese's nape. "Better, darling?"
Therese sighed,"hmmm much".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese decided to sleep on the couch that night telling Carol lugging her behemoth body up the stairs was getting to be too much.<br/>
Carol brought down sheets and pillows for herself and Therese. Carol slept across from Therese in a pub chair with her feet on the ottoman. She was not going to have her darling sleep alone especially this far along in her pregnancy.<br/>
As the night temperature dropped Therese became less whiny. She refused dinner saying she wasn't hungry.<br/>
Carol protested. "But darling, you have to eat if only for the baby!"<br/>
Therese was adamant one missed meal wouldn't hurt either of them. Besides, she needed to diet!<br/>
Come morning Therese waddled to the kitchen with one hand on her back complaining about a backache.<br/>
"Want me to call thr doctor, sweetheart?"<br/>
Therese shook her head no. "No, it's Kari. She shifted."<br/>
Carol's eyes widened at that. Rindy did just the same thing a day prior to her being born.<br/>
"God, I feel like I gotta pee, babe." As she waddled off to the half bath.<br/>
Carol loved watching a very pregnant Therese. Therese was so fucking fertile she got pregnant on their first try which made Carol feel proud of her accomplishment. She thought this must be what men feel like when they make their mates pregnant.<br/>
A huge smile crossed Carol's face recalling that Thanksgiving night. She hoped Therese wanted another child and soon.<br/>
Carol giggled. What a thought! I want to get her pregnant again? What is it about me wanting my wife pregnant?<br/>
She shook her head and laughed some more.<br/>
Carol, she thought, you are a conundrum.<br/>
Just then Therese called out.<br/>
"CAROL! I THINK I'M HAVING CONTRACTIONS"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol rushed to the bathroom, cell phone in hand.<br/>
"Therese, what did you feel?"<br/>
Therese looked up at Carol. "My belly felt rock hard and then....I don't know...a contraction I guess?"<br/>
"Let me call Dr. Clark."<br/>
Carol pressed the doctor's office number and spoke to a secratary who transferred her to Nancy, the nurse practitioner.<br/>
Nancy asked how many contractions had Therese had, did her water break, etc.<br/>
Therese replied one and no.<br/>
Nancy said Therese was only 36 weeks pregnant so she doubted it was actual labor. More like false labor, her body getting ready for the real thing but come into the office anyway so she could be examined.<br/>
Carol said they would leave shortly and terminated the call.<br/>
Looling at Therese she asked how she felt.<br/>
Therese replied "huge".<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Therese was examined by the nurse Dr. Clark entered the exam room.<br/>
"Well, Therese, Carol, nothing to worry about. We call these Braxton Hicks contractions. Think of it as your body preparing itself for the arrival of your baby, a dress rehearsal. The sonogram doesn't show your baby in the down position yet. Besides, we have 4 more weeks till your delivery date. So, relax." And he patted Therese on the arm and left the exam room.<br/>
Therese turned to Carol and said,"We? I'm the one having this baby."<br/>
Carol laughed, gave Therese a peck on the cheek and helped her off the exam table and dress.<br/>
On the way home Therese asked Carol to stop and get her strawberries at the farmer's market<br/>
"Oh, and cucumbers, too!" she shouted out the window as Carol walked toward the stand.<br/>
When home, after Carol washed the items well, Therese munched on the strawberries with bites of cucumber in between. All Carol could do was watch. Strawberry juice stained Therese's maternity top.<br/>
Carol thought, what a sight her gorgeous wife was with her cravings. Pickles and ice cream, strawberries and cucumbers.<br/>
Carol stood up, walked over to Therese and hugged her telling her how much she was loved and how happy she made her.<br/>
Therese mumbled, chomping down on a cucumber, "Ish wuve you, too, babe".<br/>
Kissing Therese's forehead Carol asked if Therese would like Carol to give her a cool shower.<br/>
"Sure, babe."<br/>
Helping Therese up from the chair and up the stairs, Carol held on tight, lest Therese fall whilst Therese cradled her very pregnant belly.<br/>
Once in the bathroom Carol helped Therese undress, then she removed her own clothing.<br/>
Turning on the shower she tested it first to ensure the temp was just right for her very pregnant love.<br/>
Carol helped Therese into the shower.<br/>
Very carefully Carol soaped Therese taking extra care on her pregnant belly, making small circles while she caressed where their daughter was sheltered in her lover's body. Carol marveled at how beautiful pregnancy made Therese though Therese didn't see herself that way. Therese now seemed Rubenesque to Carol like all those fertility goddesses of old. Her fingers lifted Therese's breasts off Therese's belly so she could soap under them. As she did so Therese audibly sighed.<br/>
Carol turned Therese around wordlessly so she could soap her back. As she moved the wash cloth between Therese's legs she felt Therese tremble.<br/>
" Darling?" Carol asked softly.<br/>
Therese placed her hands on the wall in front of her for support.<br/>
In a low voice Therese said "please"<br/>
Carol asked, "Do you want me.....?"<br/>
Before she got out the rest of the sentence Therese groaned out "please, please Carol."<br/>
Being careful to both support Therese with one hand and please her with the other Carol gave Therese the pleasure she desired.<br/>
Later, when they were both in bed, Therese laying on her left side, Carol spooning her with her arm under Therese's now pendulous breasts, Carol confessed she worried Therese had no longer desired her since she had not expressed any interest in sex lately.<br/>
Therese took Carol's hand and kissed it.<br/>
"I always want you, Carol, always. I'm just so fucking huge and uncomfortable and this heat doesn't help. I wanted you the moment I first saw you. That night you impregnated me...omg....I never wanted nor loved you more than at that moment."<br/>
Carol hugged Therese to her. "My darling girl."<br/>
Soon she heard the soft snoring of Therese asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffe, regaling Carol with shop talk.<br/>
Therese waddled into the kitchen, hands on her aching back.<br/>
"Darling, did you sleep well?" Carol asked with a big smile on seeing her very pregnant spouse.<br/>
Abby had not seen Therese in a few months and in that time Therese's pregnancy had advanced markedly.<br/>
Therese whined. "My backs killing me."<br/>
Abby stood up vacating her seat. "Here, sit kiddo. Boy oh boy, no mistaking you're pregnant" as Abby chuckled.<br/>
Therese fell, more than sat in the chair. "Thanks Abby, you really make a girl feel swell".<br/>
Just then Therese rubbed her pregnant belly. Both Abby and Carol could see the baby kicking.<br/>
"Hey, can I feel?" asked an interested Abby.<br/>
Therese sighed, said "sure" as Abby placed her hands on Therese's swollen pregnant belly.<br/>
"Ya got a little soccer player in ya, kiddo", Abby commented. "A goalie perhaps".<br/>
All Therese could do is smile, weakly.<br/>
"Hungry, darling?" Carol inquired.<br/>
Therese shook her head no. "I need to pee", as she attempted to get up from the chair.<br/>
Carol ran over and helped her up and to the half bath.<br/>
When Carol returned back to the kitchen Abby whispered,"My god, Carol, her belly is huge! Sure she isn't having twins?"<br/>
"No, just one. I showed you her sonogram months ago, Abs".<br/>
Just then Therese yelled out.<br/>
"CAROL!"<br/>
Carol ran to the bathroom with Abby following.<br/>
Therese stood in the doorway crying.<br/>
Abby looked down at the floor. "OMG YOUR WATER BROKE!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Kari Makes Her Entrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sarah's Song<br/>Sissel</p><p>Mama how do I begin<br/>To explain this situation we're in<br/>Angels heard the beautiful words<br/>That you prayed<br/>And showed me the way to you</p><p>And they knew you were in love<br/>So they sent me down from heaven above<br/>Angels cried and kissed me goodbye, I was long gone<br/>This is my song to you</p><p>Oh, my song could never be<br/>As sweet as the song you sing to me<br/>Oh, my love could never be<br/>As deep as the love you give to me</p><p>When your fingers touch my skin<br/>And you kiss my lips and tickle my chin<br/>I breathe you in, oh Mama I'm where I belong<br/>This is my song to you</p><p>Oh, my song could never be<br/>As sweet as the song you sing to me<br/>Oh, my love could never be<br/>As deep as the love you give to me</p><p>Oh, one day I will be grown<br/>And I know I'll havea child on my own<br/>Remember me this way, cause some day I'll be long gone<br/>Singing my song to you</p><p>Oh, my song could never be<br/>As sweet as the song you sing to me<br/>Oh, my love could never be<br/>As deep as the love you give to me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol yelled to Abby to grab the prepacked suitcase from the closet. Not to forget her shoulder bag, Therese's bag and "omg, where are my car keys?"<br/>
Abby rushed around getting everything Carol rattled off.<br/>
"Now darling, just relax. Lean on me. We're going to Abby's car." Carol yelled to Abby to bring her cell phone to her.<br/>
Therese just stood there, not knowing what was happening. "Wha...wha...."<br/>
Carol rubbed her back. "Your water broke, sweetheart. Your baby is on her way!"<br/>
Therese's eyes widened. "Now? She has 3 more weeks to go!"<br/>
Carol laughed as she pressed Dr. Clark's number on her cell phone that Abby handed her. Putting the phone to her ear while the phone rang Carol laughed, saying,"Sweetheart, babies come whenever they want."<br/>
"Yes, doctor, Therese's water broke. Okay. We're on our way."<br/>
Abby had packed her SUV with everything Carol told her to get. She came back in to help walk Therese to her vehicle.<br/>
Therese was panting, holding her pregnant belly.<br/>
Abby started the car up after helping Carol get Therese in the back seat with Carol beside her.<br/>
Using her watch Carol timed the contractions as Abby drove them to the hospital.<br/>
"Abby, hurry. Her contractions are 10 minutes apart!"<br/>
"Gotcha! Hold on, kiddo" as Abby weaved in and out of traffic.</p><p>Abby sat in the waiting area whilst Therese checked in, Carol by her side. The secratary placed a band around Carol's wrist which indicated she could enter, and leave the unit, at will.<br/>Giving Therese a quick kiss she went out to brief Abby and to call Rindy to inform her that her baby sister was about to enter the world.<br/>Harge agreed to let Rindy skip school on such a momentous day.<br/>Soon Rindy, Abby and even Harge, awaited the birth of Kari, sitting, sipping coffee, munching on take away and pizza as the hours of Therese's labor slipped on.<br/>When Rindy started to complain about the wait Harge reminded her that she took 36 hours to make her appearance into this world and it had only just been 14 hours.<br/>On the 16th hour Kari made her entry into the world with Carol never having left Therese's side.<br/>Therese was exhausted but happy as the nurse placed Kari on her chest. Carol burst into tears at the sight.<br/>Therese made comment. "Look, Carol, she has blue eyes like you!" <br/>The nurse laughed saying all babies have blue eyes at first." Give your baby a few days and you'll know if they are truly blue."<br/>Baby nurse Mary walked over to help Therese do her first breast feeding. Kari instinctively suckled her mother's nipple.<br/>"You're a real trooper", said Mary. " Hard to believe this is your first."<br/>Carol asked if Kari's big sister could come meet her long awaited sibling.<br/>"Sure, let me get her for you ladies."<br/>Kari was sucking away at Therese's breast when Rindy walked in the room. <br/>Carol beckoned her over. "Come meet your little sister, sweetheart."<br/>Rindy walked over slowly. "She's beautiful, mom. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, like you!"<br/>Therese looked at Kari, then at Carol and murmured,"You gave me a girl, like I wanted and she looks just like you, babe."<br/>Mary, the baby nurse returned, said mom had to rest and Kari was to go to the nursery for the usual assesment.<br/>Therese panicked. Carol reassured saying this was normal.<br/>Mary took Kari from Therese, placing her in the basinette and wheeled off to the nursery admonishing everyone to let the new mom rest. After all, stated Mary, "Therese has to feed her baby in 2 hours and every 2 hours after that".<br/>Carol kissed Therese. "I'll be right back, darling" and led Rindy back to the waiting area.<br/>Upon returning to the room Carol found Therese fast asleep and a Barker lounger prepped for her to relax in.<br/>Carol soon fell asleep herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. One Year Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese was overly affectionate of late with Carol even though Kari kept her very busy.<br/>
One evening, after Therese finished breast feeding Kari and put her in her crib to sleep for the night, she walked over to Carol, pushed her furniture catalogs out of her hands, sat on Carol's lap and proceeded to place small kisses on her neck.<br/>
Carol sighed. "Well, someone's frisky tonight. Here or in bed, darling?"<br/>
"Carol", Therese said between kisses. "It's time."<br/>
"Time, darling?, Carol asked as her hands roamed under Therese's shirt.<br/>
"Another baby".<br/>
Carol stopped what she was doing. "What? Another?"<br/>
Therese stood up, took Carol by the hand. "I'm ovulating. I all ready bought the sperm. I'll put the harness on you and ...." Therese giggled. "I'd like another girl but if you want a boy this time..."<br/>
By then Therese was undressed and quickly removing Carol's clothing.<br/>
As Therese adjusted the harness on Carol all Carol could think was how could she refuse the woman she loved.<br/>
Complying she got into bed hovering over Therese.<br/>
"Just when you got your figure back, darling".<br/>
Therese chuckled. "But you get off on making love to pregnant me, babe. And I know how you crowed to everyone of our lesbian friends that it was you who impregnated me and you are very good with this pink thing now".
Drawing Carol to her she whispered,"I'm a very fertile girl, babe. Maybe twins this time?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>